TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Hinata tengo algo que decirte/—no puedo creerlo naruto eres gays../—no,porque dice eso….lo que yo quiero decirte es…A VECES LAS COSAS NO SON LO QUE PARECEN: o ¿si?,regalo para Bella Scullw,nota no es yaoi


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto**. Este oneshot esta dedicado a **Bella Scullw **por motivo de su cumpleaños,desde hace un año y que practicamente no pude subir antes de su cumple.

TT_TT perdoname liz,pero como te dije antes no habia tenido tiempo,pero no se me olvida que te debo tu regalo de este año,asi que para diciembre te tengo preparado una sopresita,espero que te guste,es la primera vez que escribo de naruto y no se si te guste,espero que te rias y te diviertas.

**aclaraciones:**

**cursiva y comillas:pensamiento**

**flashblack:recuerdos anteriores**

**—:dialogos**

**blablablabla...**

**nota : este fic no es yaoi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>hinata tengo algo que decirte/—no puedo creerlo naruto eres gays../—no,porque dice eso….lo que yo quiero decirte es…A VECES LAS COSAS NO SON LO QUE PARECEN: o ¿si?

* * *

><p><strong>1.-Tengo algo que decirte<strong>

Esa era una mañana como cualquier otra en la cuidad de Konoha, el sol brillaba con un intenso color amarillo, mientras que el horizonte se venía completamente despejado, sí definitivamente yo sería un hermoso día, claro que cualquier persona se podía dar cuenta, a excepción de cierto rubio que no dejaba de estar nervioso.

**En la casa Uchiha**

Naruto Uzumaki, piel moreno claro, cabello rubio, ojos azules, caminaba de derecha a izquierda y viceversa.

El joven de 22 años estaba tan nervioso que no se daba cuenta de que caminaba como si fuera robot, después de todo, hoy iba a ser una noche inolvidable y la mejor de su vida, según tenia planeado.

—Maldita seas Naruto, calmante de una vez—gruño su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha de 22 años, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

—déjame en paz Sasuke, no vez que estoy nervioso

—Si lo sé, pero… ¿porque yo tengo que pagar tus estúpidos nervios?—dijo enojado

—Que mal amigo eres **boke***—dijo fingiendo estar ofendido el rubio— y yo que solo vine para que me ayudaras en esto.

—no sé si sabes,pero a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer **Doji*.**

—¿Qué es más importante que yo?—dijo el Uzumaki ofendido— ¡Es mas importante tu peinado de emo, que yo?

—¡que no tengo peinado de emo? baka- grito enojado el Uchiha.

—ok, pero no te enojes, estas peor que una vieja verdulera sasuke, pero en fin, ¿que cosas importantes tienes que hacer?-pregunto intrigado el Uzumaki.

—no sé si te has dado cuenta o no doji,pero yo tambien tengo novia y a diferencia de la tuya, la mia me golpeara si no le hablo cada media hora—suspiro el pelinegro.

—jaja—rio sin parar Naruto—si es cierto, olvidaba que tu novia era Sakura y que te golpeaba si no la llamas, enserió que suerte tiene de andar con ella—dijo sarcasticamente el rubio.

—cállate Doji, Sakura no es tan agresiva como aparenta

—Seguro—dijo Naruto con una sonrisita burlona— y Neji no es celoso.

—Es verdad, Sakura no es tan agresiva como aparenta, bueno no del todo—susurro en voz baja

Sasuke se encontraba saliendo con Sakura Haruno por más de 3 años, al principio solo eran amigos, dé echo Sasuke siempre la ignoraba y la veía como una niña chillona, cómo las demás chicas con las que había salido, incluso el intento que la Haruno saliera con su mejor amigo Naruto, para que ella ya no lo molestara, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta antes de cometer ese error, después de todo el se enamoro de Sakura sin darse cuenta

—entonces..—dijo el pelinegro

— ¿Entonces que bokke?—preguntó confundido el Uzumaki.

—estás seguro del siguiente paso, digo ¿enserio le dirá eso a Hinata?

—Claro que si—suspiro Naruto—llevo 4 años saliendo con ella y es hora de decirle…

—ya veo, esperó que todo salga bien

—eso mismo te digo bokker

**En otro lugar lejos de ahí, pará ser precisa en la casa de los Hyūga**

Una joven de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello azulado, se encontraba acostada en su cama con la mirada triste y llena de preocupación.

—Hinata ¿estás bien?

Le pregunto una joven de la misma edad y del mismo color de ojos que ella pero de cabello rosa.

—si Sakura—dijo no muy convencida Hinata mientras se levantaba de su cama

— ¿Qué pasa amiga? Te he notado rara las últimas semanas—insistió Sakura preocupada, ya que no era normal ver a su mejor amiga así.

Hinata Hyūga era una chica muy dulce y animada, qué siempre andaba sonriendo, nunca mostraba una cara triste o de preocupación, no desde que andaba con Naruto, por eso Sakura se le hizo raro en ver a su amiga tan callada y seria, en esos últimos días.

—sabes que me puedes confiar en mí, sí necesita algo solo dímelo—le dijo Sakura con dulzura

Hinata la miro y suspiro—lo que pasa Sakura es que… desde el domingo que pase con Naruto..yo…

Sakura miro con atención a su amiga, la joven de cabello azul se quedo callada, mientras que la pelirosa intentaba descubrir que le pasaba a su amiga, entonces cayó en cuenta lo que había dicho Hinata:

"_Desde el domingo que pase con Naruto"_

El rostro de la pelirosa cambio, ¿sería acaso qué? ..

"_no podía ser verdad, acaso Naruto y ella estuvieron juntos…eso quería decir ¿que ellos tuvieron sexo? acaso el maldito Uzumaki no les estaba haciendo caso a su amiga, después de que le robo la inocencia a Hinata y tal vez su amiga está preocupada ¿por qué no uso protección?_

Mil y un pensamientos vinieron a la mente de la joven Haruno y la que mas resaltaba era

_¿Hinata está en embarazada?_

—no se Sakura, ¿tú qué opinas?—pregunto Hinata

Por otro lado Sakura estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no logro escuchar todo lo que Hinata le había dicho.

—no te preocupes Hinata, yo hare que el imbécil de Naruto te responda como hombre

— ¿Cómo?—dijo confundida la peliazul

—sé que es difícil para ti, pero no olvides que no estás sola, yo te apoyare en todo y le diré a Sasuke que hable con Naruto y el tendrá que hacerse responsable del bebé y si no lo hace, lo golpeare hasta que te responda.

— ¿bebé? ¿Qué bebé?—Hinata cada vez estaba más confundida.

—no tienes que decir más, es obvio lo que ese maldito pervertido hizo, después de todo el no sabe nada sobre el uso de preservativo, enserio como pudo él…

Hinata alzo una ceja, ya que se dio cuenta en lo que pensaba la joven Haruno

—¡SAKURA NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!—grito a todo pulmón la peliazul completamente roja

—¿cómo? pero si me dijiste que ..

— yo te dije que Naruto estaba actuando raro, desde el domingo pasado que pase con él, me refería a que Salí con él a la cuidad de Karakura, no que tuve sexo con él, enserió como puedes creer que yo este embarazada si no he estado con Naruto, además como crees que yo y Naruto pudimos estar juntos, si en ningún momento mi padre y mi hermano no nos deja de vigilar.

—aaah

Una gotita apareció en frente del rostro de Sakura, había olvidado completamente que Hinata era la menor de la familia Hyūga y por lo tanto su hermano Neji y su padre no la dejaba ni a sol ni asombra con Naruto, siempre tenía a alguien vigilando a Hinata.

—jejeje ,lo siento, no te escuche completamente

—ya no importa Sakura—suspiro

—perdón amiga es que ya sabes que cuando me pongo a pensar, dejo de escuchar a los demás, pero entonces dime porque estas triste.

—Lo que sucede es…—dijo algo nostálgica— Naruto ha actuado raro desde que regresamos de Karakura, no sé qué le pasa y estoy realmente me preocupa por él, ¿tal vez tiene algún problema? Hay no se qué pensar Saku

—no te preocupes amiga, sabes cómo es Naruto, siempre es raro—intento animarla

—no es solo eso Sakura…... Yo creo que tal vez Naruto….tiene otra novia—dijo con tristeza

— ¿Qué?, no lo creo Hinata, ese bokke te ama con locura, además no creo que sea muy imbécil para cambiarte por otra, eres demasiado bonita incluso para él.

—tú lo crees

—claro que si amiga, además no creo que te debas preocupar por nada, Naruto siempre es así de raro—dijo riendo

Hinata le sonrió—si debes tener razón— a lo mejor solo me estoy preocupado en vano, se dijo así misma.

—ya sabes qué te pondrás esta noche—dijo con picardía la pelirosa

—Aun no lo sé—se sonrojo Hinata

—entonces que esperas, ven vamos a ver que tiene en tu closet —le sonrió.

**Esa misma noche**

Hinata lucía un hermoso vestido azul marino, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y llevaba un poco de maquillaje.

—Hola amor—le sonrió el cierto rubio de manera sensual haciendo que la Hyūga se sonrojara.

—Ho-la Na-ru-to—tartamudeo la peliazul—hoy estás muy guapo

Naruto lucía un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca con corbata del mismo color negro.

—Lo siento por hacerte espera tanto –se disculpo apenado.

—No te preocupes Naruto—le sonrió con dulzura.

—Por cierto Hinata, hay algo que tengo que decirte respecto a la cita—dijo mientras reía nerviosamente y con una mano atrás de su nunca

—dime

—pues veras…

**En las afueras de Konoha, en el mejor restauran de ahí "Akatsuki"**

— ¿Es todo lo que van a ordenar?—pregunto el camarero

—si,gracias por todos—dijo el joven rubio

—sabes Sasuke, cuando me invitaste a salir, no pensé que acabaríamos así.

— ¿Qué?, tu siempre te quejas que no salimos—se defendió el peliazul— ¿querías salir sí o no?

—Sí, pero no de este modo—dijo enojada con una venita sobresaliente

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraba junto a Hinata y Naruto en una cita doble.

—No es mi culpa—dijo como si nada Sasuke

—Estén… jeje en verdad a mí, no me molesta—dijo Hinata

—no Hinata, este era tu noche, nunca pensé que esto pasaría y tu Naruto di algo, ¿no crees?

— ¿qué quieres que diga?, yo solo le dije a Sasuke que sería agradable que pasáramos los 4 la velada juntos

—pero yo no, Sasuke me hubieras dicho antes si no, no hubiera venido

—ya deja de quejarte, no te volveré a invitar a ningún lado si sigues así

—no Sasuke jejeje no digas eso—dijo algo preocupada Sakura

"que se cree este imbécil, yo puedo salir cuando quiera y sin la necesidad de él, vamos Sakura no te dejes chan, dale su merecido tonta "decía la otra Sakura de su cabeza

"cállate tonta, no vez que si no me comporto no me volverá a invitar ehh" le respondió la otra Sakura.

—Sakura ¿está bien?—pregunto Hinata algo alarmada, ya que Sakura de la nada se empezó a pegarse la cabeza.

—jaja no nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?

"estúpida, ya ves lo que causas"

"y que tonta"

Mientras Sakura se ponía a pelear consigo misma Hinata aun recordaba lo que había pasado asía unos minutos

"Flashback"

—lo siento por hacerte espera tanto

—No te preocupes Naruto—le sonrió la peliazul

—por cierto Hinata hay algo que tengo que decirte respecto a la cita

—dime

—pues veras…. Es que lo que sucede es….

—dime amor ¿qué pasa?

—por error se me olvido decirte que esta noche no íbamos a ser nosotros dos sino que iba a ser una cita doble

— ¿Una cita doble?—dijo ella sorprendida.

De la nada aparecieron Sasuke y Sakura.

—Hola Hinata—saludo Sasuke con un traje igual al de Naruto, pero de color azul marino.

—hola-saludo la Hyūga.

—Perdón por no decírtelo antes –dijo Naruto pidiendo disculpas desesperadamente—es que eso se me olvido, lo siento corazón, esperó que no te moles….

—Lo sientes imbécil—grito Sakura antes que Naruto pudiera decir algo.

Sakura lucía un vestido rosa corto y algo escotado

— lo siento Hinata no tenía idea de todo esto-dijo apenada la pelirosa

—No te preocupes Sakura no pasa nada—sonrió tiernamente la peliazul

"**Fin de flashback"**

Después de algunos minutos llegaros los aperitivos, la cena transcurrió de lo más normal, mientras tanto Naruto recordó el cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que Sasuke y Sakura los acompañara.

"**Flashback"**

—entonces no lo olvides idiota

—ok,pero es que, ¿y si no lo logro decirle?, entonces ¿qué hare?

—pues hazte el imbécil y te largas de ahí

—Que cruel eres Sasuke, no sé porque eres mi amigo, no me ayudas como tal—dijo fingiendo llorar

— ¿Qué?, quieres que te diga algo así de "Naruto tu puedes" que mierda es eso, ya sabes que si quieres a alguien adulador puedes ir con Rock Lee

—no, el cejota no pararía de decir cosas estúpidas como el poder de la juventud, nell mejor me conformó contigo mi niño Emo.

— ¿a quién llamas niño emo? ,doji

—A ti, mi niño emo, jojojo—y Naruto empezó a reír

—creo que si te afecto mucho todo esto doji-dijo con una gotita en su frente

—ummmm…..

—y ahora ¿qué?

—Sasuke te gustaría salir esta noche

— ¿Qué?—dijo sorprendido—que diablos dices, no vas a salir hoy con Hinata

—si, ósea me refería a que si no te gustaría ir con Sakura junto conmigo y Hinata.

—¿eh?

— ¿que tengamos una cita doble bokke?

—ahh

—entonces, me ayudas…

**Fin de flashback**

Porque maldita sea tuvo que aceptar esto, se repetía Sasuke

—entonces Naruto no tienes algo que decir—intento ayudar Sasuke.

Sakura y Hinata se le quedaron mirando a Naruto.

—sí, que esta sopas esta exquisita

—Idiota—dijo Sasuke con una venita en su frente

— ¿qué?,¿dije algo malo?

—eh Naruto me acompañas al baño

—no, eso es asqueroso

Sakura y Hinata se quedaron atónicas, ¿cómo era posible que Sasuke le pidiera eso a Naruto?, ya que era raro que un par de hombres digieran eso.

—Naruto acompáñame

—pero no he terminado

—vamos

—no ,es asqueroso perver…

Y antes de decir algo, Sasuke se llevo arrastras a Naruto al baño según pensaba las chicas.

—Sakura

—si Hinata

— ¿no te parece demasiado raro todo esto?

—ni que lo digas

Sasuke saco arrastras a Naruto de ahí y lo llevo al balcón del restauran, que para suerte de los dos no había nada.

—entonces imbécil, ¿por qué no le dijiste?

—decir ¿qué?

—eres idiota o te haces

—no soy idiota, es solo que no puedo Sasuke

—vaya entonces te estaba asiendo el pendejo haya adentro

—Idiota-dijo molesto Naruto

—Imbécil-le respondió Sasuke y así fue como volvieron a pelear como siempre hacían.

—estúpido

—emo

—ok,ok dejémoslo ahí—intercedió Sasuke para que dejara de pelear.

—entonces ¿qué harás?

—no sé, tengo miedo de la reacción de Hinata cuando se entere

—pero si no le dice, no estarás bien contigo mismo

—lo sé

—entonces…

...-...

—eh Hinata, ya se tardaron ¿no crees?

—si tienes razón, ¿quieres ir a ver qué paso con ellos?

—a verdad no, ¿quiero espera hasta que ellos regresen?

—pero.. —Sakura miro el rostro de Hinata, ella se veía triste, y como no estarlo, si desde que llegaron, Naruto casi no le había hablando en toda la noche, ella sentía que él le ocultaba algo.

—Hina no te gustaría acompañarme al balcón, eh oído que hay una hermosa viste desde ahí,

—no lo se

—vamos, los chicos no se irán a ninguna parte-persuadió la Haruno

—está bien

Sakura y Hinata se acercaron asía el balcón, dé pronto oyeron voces, al principio Sakura empezó a reír ya que se oía que había una pareja declarándose su amor, y uno de ellos estaba completamente nervioso, ella pensó que era romántico hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa voces era de…

—ese no es…

_—no sé ¿cómo decírtelo?—dijo cierta voz varonil y muy conocida para Hinata._

_—decirme ¿Qué?—dijo la otra voz con sorpresa ._

_—desde que te conocí, me enamore perdidamente de ti, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que paso sin ti, es como si muriera por dentro, no sabes cuánto te amo, por favor cásate conmigo—dicho gesto el joven rubio se agacho y saco un anillo de su bolsillo_

_—ooooh, claro que si Naruto— dijo Sasuke con voz chillona_

—¿Naruto eres….gay?—grito Hinata apareciendo detrás de ellos, estos hizo que varias personas que estaba dentro del restauran volteara a ver con interés la escena que se estaba produciendo afuera en el balcón.

—Hinata, diablos, no es lo que parece

—Malditos bastardos—grito furiosa Sakura— eres un desgraciado Naruto, ¿cómo fuiste capaz?, y tu Sasuke eres…..—Sakura se mordió la lengua y las ganas de golpear a los dos.

Y no era para tanto, la pelirosa y peliazul se había quedado atónica al escuchar la plática romántica de ellos dos.

—¿qué rayos?—intento decir Sasuke

— No es lo que creen—dijo Naruto

— ¿qué?, me vas a decir, qué no le acabas de proponer matrimonio a mi novio

—Sabia que me engañabas—dijo Hinata mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro—pero nunca pensé que con Sasuke, como no me di cuenta, esta cita solo era una farsa para poder salir con el

—no Hinata no es lo que piensa

—te odio

—Hinata-dijo mientras se acercaba

—no te me acerques

—eh aquí hay un error—dijo Sasuke interviniendo

—tú no te metas quita hombres—grito Hinata

— ¿porque le grita a Sasuke?, si Naruto es el joto

—No soy joto-se defendió el Uzumaki.

—No es cierto, Sasuke lo engatuso-siguió diciendo la Hyūga ignorado a rubio.

—estúpido Naruto ya ves lo que ocasiona tus estupideces, a ver calmase las dos

—Cállate— gritaron furiosa al mismo tiempo Sakura y Hinata

—ok,ok me callo—dijo Sasuke mientras maldecía al rubio.

—Hinata no es lo que piensas

—entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, sabes ¿qué?, olvídalo, me largo de aquí-Hinata empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero alguien la detuvo.

—Hinata yo te amo a ti, no a Sasuke—dijo mientras la agarraba la mano

—eres un mald…

—te amor Hinata, desde el momento en que te vi, desde que tus hermoso ojos perla me vieron, no sabes cuantas me duele no verte, no tener a mi lado, él no estar contigo las 24 horas, Hinata Hyūga te amo como no tienes idea, ¿te casarías conmigo?-dijo mientras se hincaba.

Hinata ¿no sabía qué hacer?, lo que decía el rubio, sonaba tan sincero y al mismo tiempo ella tenía dudas.

—así es Hinata, Naruto solo te ama a ti, lo que viste fue un error, él estúpido de Naruto no tenía el valor de decírtelo y empezó a practicar conmigo-explico el Uchiha.

"**Flashback"**

—hagamos esto, practicaras conmigo lo que le quieres decir a Hinata

—está bien Sasuke, digo Hinata, tengo algo que decirte ..

—Si Naruto dime que es lo que me quieres decir—dijo Sasuke con voz chillona

—sabes….te apesta la boca-y empezó a reír el joven Uzumaki

—cállate imbécil, no deberías concentrarte en lo que dirás

—pero no puedo Sasuke, es que está bien feo y no te puedo visualizarte como mi hermosa Hinata

—sabes que Naruto, jodete—dijo Sasuke yéndose del balcón pero no pudo porque alguien agarro su pie.

—por favor Sasuke ayúdame

Sasuke suspiro

—está bien, pero si vuelve a decir otra pendejada me largo

—si Sasuke

**Fin de flashback**

—Hinata, aun no me ha contestado

—Naruto yo…

—perdóname por no decírtelo antes pero tenía tanta pena y miedo a lo que me hubieras contestado, pero creo que al final nada resulto como quería. Yo quería decírtelo antes, desde que volví de nuestra salida a Karakura, recuerdas a esa pareja a la que vimos…

**Flashback**

Naruto tenía abrazada a Hinata con la que camina muy animadamente por el hermoso parque de Karakura*****, era de noche y había varias luces que iluminaba el camino, él motivo de que fuera ahí, era porque había una leyenda sobre que si visitabas el parque en las noches y jurabas bajo la luna su amor, su relación sería tan solida y duradera por siempre, y según contaba las personas ese parque traía la felicidad a todas las parejas que fuera ahí.

Fue cuando lo vieron, enfrente de ellos había una joven de baja estatura de cabello negro y ojos violoncelos que estaba parada en medio del parque mientras un joven de cabello naranja llevaba con un enorme arreglo de flores en forma de conejos

—Rukia—le susurros—¡QUIERO QUE TODAS LAS PERSONAS ME ESCUCHE!—en medio del parque el joven de cabello anaranjado comenzó hablar—YO ICHIGO KUROSAKI***** Y EN PLENO DE MI FACULTADES METALES Y RODEADO DE TODAS ESTAS PERSONAS AQUÍ PRESENTE,TE PIDE A TI RUKIA KUCKIKI***** QUE SEAS MI ESPOSA,PORQUE YO ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI Y SIN TI NO PODRIA VIVIR EN ESTE MUND,¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?—dicho esto el joven se hincón y saco un anillo en forma de conejo.

El joven rubio pudo observar él como la pelinegra grito un sí y besaba apasionadamente a su novio, y como si fuera arte de magia empezaron a volar varios fuegos artificiales, formado varias figuras en el cielo y una de ella formo un corazón gigantes con las iniciales " siempre.

Naruto observo como su novia miraba ilusionada aquella escena y no pudo dejar de pensar que el amaba demasiado a Hinata como para andar con otra persona, por eso viendo él como el joven pelinaranja se le declaraba a su novia, no pudo evitar imaginarse una escena así con Hinata.

Por eso había estado pensada toda la semana en cómo se le declararía a Hinata.

**Fin de flashback**

—yo quería a ser algo parecido al como ese joven se declaro, sin embargo solo provoque que tu sufrieras mas, perdóname Hinata por ser un idiota, y creo que te mereces a alguien más, que no sea como yo, un idiota, un imbécil y sobretodo que no te haga llorar—Naruto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien lo abrazo por detrás.

—Naruto no te vayas, yo también te amo—dijo Hinata ruborizada—a mí solo me basta que tú me digas que me amas, cómo yo a ti.

—Entonces—dijo el joven volteándose y se hincón enfrente de Hinata, saco el anillo que antes había sacado y le volvió a preguntar—Hinata ¿aceptarías ser la esposa de un imbécil como yo?, qué es demasiado torpe, que cada rato anda de imperativo y que siempre habla sin pensar pero que te ama con todo su corazón, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

—SI NARUTO, ACEPTO CASARME CONTIGO-grito a todo pulmón.

Y dicho estos los dos tortolitos se empezaron a besar apasionadamente

Mientras que dos personas observaba esto, Sasuke miro con horror aquella escena, debía ser un idiota al andar viendo al tonto de su amigo baboseando a Hinata, sinceramente Sasuke creía que todo eso era puras cursilerías y tonterías.

Sin embargo Sakura no pensaba lo mismo, ya que ella miraba con ternura e ilusión aquella escena, deseando algún día que Sasuke fuera un poco más tierno como lo era Naruto con Hinata, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos de Hinata y Naruto.

—Sasuke ¿tú no tiene nada que decirme?—decía una pelirosa con inocencia mientras lo volteaba a ver.

Sasuke volteo y la miro, mientras Sakura esperaba con tanta ilusión una declaración parecida al de Naruto por parte de Sasuke.

—Ahora que lo dice si tengo algo que decirte Sakura, no te lo dije antes porque estábamos enfrente de ellos, pero…. tiene un pedazo de cilantro en tus dientes—dijo mientras le señalaba en pedazo de cilantro.

Sakura se puso completamente roja y se moría de la vergüenza

—ahh de verdad—dijo mientras con un rápido movimiento se quito el pedazo de cilantro.

— ¿Pasa algo Sakura?— pregunto Sasuke al observar como Sakura cambio su expresión

—No pasa nada Sasuke—su voz sonó tan triste y desilusionada

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que Sasuke a veces era tan frio y amargado, y se preguntaba si el algún día el no podía ser como Naruto, tan siquiera un poco lindo con ella.

Después de aquel mal momento, los chicos siguieron su velada hasta que cierto rubio tuvo que llevar a su prometida a su casa, aparté que tendría que ir que hablar con la cabeza de la familia Hyūga y hablar sobre el compromiso de él y su ahora prometida Hinata.

Sakura y Sasuke iba caminado, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en toda la noche, nada desde el incidente de Naruto, al parece el único que salió beneficiado en todo fue el rubio.

—Bueno Sasuke ya llegamos—dijo un poco triste Sakura

—si

—yo

—hasta mañana Sakura—dijo Sasuke mientras le depositaba un dulce beso en la frente

—Sasuke

—Sakura—dijo Sasuke cariñosamente

—siiii

—me prestarías dinero, es que gaste todo lo que traía en el restauran y no tengo como regresar a mi casa, ya que Naruto se llevo el auto—.dijo despreocupado el menor de los Uchiha

¿Qué dijo?, no debe ser un mal entendido

_Que mal entendido chan, el muy idiota te está pidiendo dinero Sakura, no le des nada,_ decía la Sakura de su cabeza

—jejeje no te preocupes Sasuke, claro que te los presto—Sakura metió su mano dentro del bolso y empezó a buscar su cartera, intentó por todo los medios en no golpear a Sasuke o ponerse a llorar.

Pero Sasuke la miraba con impaciencia mientras buscaba el dinero, su corazón latía mas fuerte cada momento, hasta que Sakura encontró su cartera y saco 3 dólares

—te sirve 3 dólares—dijo tristemente Sakura

—no, puedes darme mas

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro

—sabes Sasuke no pensé que algún día esto llegaría pasar que tú me pidieras dinero

—Sakura yo

— ¿sabe qué? –dijo buscado en su cartera—no sabes lo decepcionada que est…—pero antes de terminar decir algo mas, encontró dentro de su cartera un pequeño estucho, ella lo abrió con curiosidad y vio un enorme aniño de diamantes de color rosa

—Sasuke esto e…

—se que no soy un bueno novio—dijo Sasuke con voz neutra—no soy como debería ser: cariñoso amable y tierno, y en ocasiones no te doy la atención necesaria Sakura ,tampoco puedo hacer algo estúpido y cautivador como el idiota de Naruto le hace a Hinata ni mucho menos te puedo llamar por apodos cariñoso, pero si puedo darte algo que no le he dado a nadie—Sasuke se hinco en frente de ella y le dijo con dulzura—Sakura Haruno ,yo Sasuke Uchiha te entrego mi corazón y mi alma, por favor ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

La pelirosa se quedo en shock, nunca había escuchado decir algo parecido a Sasuke, Sakura no sabía que decir, sé estaba preguntado _¿cuando puso eso en su cartera?, ¿en que momento lo planeo todo?_, fue cuando recordó que Sasuke había ido por su bolsa después del incidente de Naruto, el aprovechó ese momento para meter en anillo ahí.

—Sakura ¿Qué dices?—dijo algo nervioso el Uchiha mientras observaba a Sakura callada, ella no era asi, Sasuke empezó a pesar que fue un error lo anterior pero antes de decir algo, él rostro de Sakura cambio.

—siiii—grito la pelirosa mientras abraza al Uchiha y lo besaba.

Sasuke se sorprendió mucho por su reacción pero luego correspondió al beso de Sakura más apasionadamente.

—te amo Sakura

—y yo a ti mi niño emo

— ¿Qué? tu también—dijo Sasuke con una venita sobresaliendo en su rostro, qué poco a poco fue desapareciendo con los enorme besos que Sakura le daba.

Al final ella también había tenido su final feliz igual que Naruto y Hinata.

**..._...**

—entonces...

— la boda será dentro de 3 meses. Alguna objeción-dijo la cabeza de la familia Hyūga

—No señor —dijo el rubio nervioso

—muy bien, Naruto ya te puedes ir, es tarde y Hinata necesita dormir

—si señor

—Papá— se quejo la menor de los Hyūga

—Está bien 5 minutos más y te largas Naruto —después de eso, Hiashi Hyūga se retiro.

—Lo siento Naruto—dijo apenada la joven

—no te disculpes, después de todo pronto serás mi esposa

—la señora de Uzumaki—concordó ella

—Así es, corazón—Naruto miro a Hinata y con dulzura le susurro—te amo Hinata

—y yo a ti Naruto

Naruto se acerco más a su prometida y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar esa promesa de amor, cuando alguien los interrumpió.

—Naruto ya te puede ir—dijo Neji el hermano mayor de Hinata, quien estaba sentado enfrente de ellos dos.

—Pero—se quejo el Uzumaki

—pero nada, largo, ya tendrás todo el tiempo con ella dentro de 3 meses

—amargado

—idiota

—eeh Neji—dijo una joven de cabello café—es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir de una vez amor

—Tenten no ves lo que ese Uzumaki quiere hacerle a mi hermana

—Lo le va hacer nada amor,deja de ser un celoso y vámonos de una vez—dijo Tente mientras ignoraba a su esposo –Hinata ya es demasiado grande para saber que esta haciendo, además Hanabi esta esperando a que le leas un cuento

—pero

—es tu hija, vamos no seas amargado—dicho esto Tente le guiño el ojo a Hinata y le susurro lo más bajo que pudo "no te preocupes por él, yo me hago cargo de todo, aprovecha el momento" y dicho esto se fue llevándose a Neji con sigo, dejado a Naruto y a Hinata solos.

—en donde estábamos antes de que el celoso de tu hermano nos interrumpiera

—en lo de la señora de Uzumaki

Naruto sonrió—ya recuerdo, cómo suena mejor, señora de Uzumaki o señora de Naruto

—no se cual suene mejor, señor de Hyūga

Naruto comenzó a reír mientras se acercaba más a su novia y la besaba apasionadamente

—te amo

—y yo a ti mi dulce Hina

—tenemos una vida para estar juntos

—por siempre y para siempre

Y así transcurrió la hermosa velada, las 2 parejas terminaron comprometidas, una de ella seria la señora de Uzumaki y la otra de Uchiha, si el destino a veces puede trae cosa inesperada, claro que sí.

* * *

><p><strong>ichigo kurosaki*,rukia kuckiki<strong>* al igual que la cuidad de **karakura** :son personajes y lugares de la serie de bleach que **pertenece** a de **Tite Kubo**

**Doji***= Estúpido, descuidado

**Boke***=idiota

* * *

><p>hola a todos lo que lo lean,esta es la primera vez que escribo de estos personajes y mas de la serie de naruto,espero que le haya gustado,ya que yo soy mas de escribir de bleach,y si no lo han visto les recomiendo esta serie.<p>

este oneshot esta dedicado a **bella Scullw** por motivo de su cumpleaños el de este mes,espero que te la haya pasado bien y que te haya gustado.

nos vemos con cariño fran n.n


End file.
